The Smurflings (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Natural opened the door and peered inside. "Good! And now we must smurf that famous formula!" he said. Soon the three Smurflings were searching through all of Gargamel's books and scrolls. "Spellbooks! Parchments! Smurferies! But nothing about a Smurfette!" Natural said, as he looked through a book. "Smurf this: Incantation to become handsome. Hee hee hee! Gargamel mustn't know that spell's in here!" Slouchy said with a laugh. "No! If Gargamel comes back, we're the ones who won't be looking good! SO, SEARCH!" Snappy shouted. "Hey! I think I've found it!" Natural called out to them, as he showed them a page with a drawing of Smurfette's original appearance on it, with the name Formulae Smurfettus in big black letters. "That's it!" Natural said. "Geez! That's what Smurfette used to look like? She obviously improved with age," Snappy said, before he proceeded to rip the page out. "We'll smurf out the page! And let's smurf back to the village!" "Just in time! I hear Gargamel's voice!" Natural said, as they left the hovel and back into the forest. Gargamel was returning to his hovel with Azrael in his hand. "Now, we'll have to start all over again, you---!" he fumed, as he entered the hovel. He sniffed the air. "It stinks of Smurf in here!" he said, before he noticed his spellbooks were on the floor. "My spellbooks!" he shouted, as he picked a book up and noticed a certain formula was missing. "Ah! The little monsters! They've taken my Smurfette formula! If they want to make another one, they'll need blue clay! But there exists only one place where one can find that kind of soil... And that's in the cave of the Source! HA! HA! HA! I have to get there before they do!" he said, as he grabbed a parchment and left the hovel. ... Back in the Village, the Smurflings looked over the Smurfette formula. "Okay! We'll smurf all these ingredients in Papa Smurf's laboratory! But..." Natural said. "But I've never seen blue clay in there..." Slouchy said. "Let's go ask Papa Smurf where we can find some!" Snappy suggested. The three then seen Papa Smurf sitting outside Nikolai's Bar, enjoying a nice cold drink. "Papa Smurf! Do you know where we can smurf blue clay?" Slouchy asked. "In the cave of the Source! Why?" Papa Smurf answered, before taking a sip of his drink. "Oh! Just curious!" Slouchy said, trying to sound innocent. "Yeah!" Natural added. "Thanks, Papa Smurf!" Snappy said. "That's bizarre! I wonder what those three are busy smurfing? Are they going to go into the cave?" Papa Smurf thought to himself. But what they didn't know was that Gargamel was already at the cave of the Source. "And now to throw the spell!" he said, as he unraveled a parchment and began the incantation. "ABRACADASPROOTCH DZZMERLI TOCK! And voila! Now any bit of this clay exposed to the noon-day sun will EXPLODE! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Gargamel laughed evilly, before he proceeded to leave the cave. "Let the Smurfs come! They'll get a surprise! Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay! Now I must find Azrael and make him take A BATH." he said. The Smurflings soon arrived at the entrance. "Ah! We're there!" Natural said, pointing to the entrance. "AZRAEL! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gargamel's voice boomed from nearby. Just then a sound came from close by. Slouchy turned and seen Azrael was hiding amongst the foliage. The three then proceeded into the cave and placed a batch of blue clay into the bucket they had brought. "Now that we smurf the famous blue clay, let's smurf back to the village!" Natural said. ... Later, Papa Smurf was heading home, when he seen the Smurflings just standing around acting casual. "Well? Did you smurf the cave?" Papa Smurf asked. "The cave?" Snappy asked, sounding like he didn't know. "Ah, yes! The cave!" Slouchy added. "What cave?" Natural asked, pretending to sound like he didn't know anything. "I'm certain they're smurfing something from me... hmmm!" Papa Smurf thought to himself before he walked away. "Goodbye, Papa Smurf!" Slouchy said. Once the coast was clear, the three Smurflings then proceeded to Papa Smurf's laboratory with the clay and the formula to create another Smurfette. "Let's get to work," Natural said. "Agreed!" Snappy answered, before they got started. "We have to smurf a fire...," Natural said, as he looked through the formula. "Find the right ingredients...," Snappy said. "First, fill a basin halfway with water!" Natural said. "Then smurf the clay into the water!" Slouchy said, as he placed the clay into the water. "Here are all the bottles I smurfed!" Snappy said, running over with more bottles than he can carry. The Smurflings then proceeded with the rest of the formula. "Here's the candle!" Natural said. "I have some white thread!" Slouchy said. "Good!" Snappy said. "Is it ready yet?" Natural asked. "Yes! We can't smurf it on the fire!" Slouchy said. "Get smurfing! It'll be dawn soon!" Snappy said, as the three placed the basic onto the fire. Snappy then noticed something on the opposite side of the formula. "Hey! There's more!" he said. "What do you mean?" Natural asked. "Look!" Snappy said, flipping the page over, revealing an incantation that must be said. "There's an incantation that must be smurfed," Natural said. "Well, let's get to it," Slouchy said, before they held hands and began to chant an incantation. "Wrath of the wind, Cry of the blue, Howl of the Wolf where there isn't a moon, Magical Mixture, Magical Spell, Bring forth a Smurfette at the sound of this bell," they all chanted before Slouchy rang a tiny bell in his hand. The spell soon exploded. "Wow! I'm still hearing bells," Slouchy said holding his head. "Hey! You sure look stupid down there," a voice called out. The three look up and seen that the spell was successful, a Smurfette was indeed created, but she was the same size as them, wore pink overalls, and had wild orange hair. "We did it! I think," Snappy said. "She's a kid, like us!" Slouchy said. "Hello, my name is Nat! And I would you to meet Snappy and Slouchy and...," Nat said. "Nobody tells me what to do," the female said, before she pushed the cauldron onto Snappy's head and ran out of the lab. Hefty was preparing the lift up a heavy barbell, "This is the heaviest barbell I've ever lifted," he said, as he struggled to lift it. "Drop it, tattoo face!" the female said. "Huh? What?" Hefty said, as he managed to get a look at her. Before she started to tickle him, causing him to drop the barbell onto his foot. "OW!" Hefty screamed in pain, before the female ran off laughing. "Papa Smurf!" Hefty yelled. Greedy was carrying a tray full of smurfberry cupcakes, but was tripped up by a stick that the female was holding. "How do you like them cupcakes, smurfberry breath? Ha! Ha! Ha!" the female laughed. "Hmm! Well they are pretty darn smurfy," Greedy said, before he noticed her. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf!" The female just laughed and ran off. Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurflings (Hero Stories) chapters